Ils n'ont jamais (OS)
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Dans un monde où Weasley et Malfoy ont fait la paix, Draco passe Noël au Terrier. Après le traditionnel réveillon, les garçons de la maison se retrouvent pour un célèbre jeu à boire moldu. Rien de tel pour faire chanter ses frangins par la suite. Humour. Bonne Ambiance. Weasley.


**Auteur** Westyversionfrench

 **Titre :** Ils n'ont jamais

 **Genre :** OS

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Ron/Draco

 **Synopsis :** Dans un monde où Weasley et Malfoy ont fait la paix, Draco passe Noël au Terrier. Après le traditionnel réveillon, les garçons de la maison se retrouvent pour un célèbre jeu à boire moldu. Rien de tel pour faire chanter ses frangins par la suite.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

 **Bêta-Lecture :** Zéro.

 **Note d'introduction :** Coucou les lecteurs. Un bref retour sur ce site sur lequel je n'ai pas publié depuis des lustres. Je vous propose donc un Dron (oh surprise dites donc héhé). En OS. Une modeste petite lubie qui m'a traversé l'esprit un soir en écoutant de la musique, sûrement après une soirée, comme vous le constaterez au cours de votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas les amis !

 **ILS N'ONT JAMAIS**

Il y avait bien une chose que Draco aimait par dessus tout, c'était Noël au Terrier. On lui avait raconté qu'avant sa naissance, Weasley et Malfoy étaient ennemis mais une guerre importante avait pris fin dans le monde magique alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson et l'issue de cette guerre avait été la réconciliation des grandes familles sorcières. A l'initiative de Molly et Narcissa, un combat qui avait duré trois ans avait abouti sur la signature d'un accord que leurs époux avaient enfin consenti à signer. Depuis, les deux familles vivaient en paix et les enfants des deux dynasties avaient été élevés ensemble. Draco était fils unique, aussi adorait-il se rendre chez les Weasley au moindre prétexte pour rencontrer ses frères de cœur. Charlie les avait gardés, Ginny, Ron et lui, lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Bill leur avait appris à jeter leurs premiers sorts. Percy les avait réprimandés pour leurs bêtises et les Jumeaux les avaient couverts en endossant la responsabilité de leurs méfaits.

Pour autant, si Draco passait la moitié de son temps au Terrier, les Weasley passaient en contrepartie la moitié de leur temps au Manoir. Draco avait réussi à convaincre son père d'organiser de grandes parties de chasse à l'œuf pour Pâques et une énorme fête pour Halloween. De plus, Ron rentrait au Manoir avec lui un week end sur deux et parfois, Fred et George venaient aussi. A leur entrée à Poudlard, Ron et Draco, qui étaient meilleurs amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance, avaient été répartis dans différentes maisons. Mais, comme Percy était lui aussi à Serpentard, Draco n'avait pas été trop dépaysé. Peu importe les aléas de la vie, il y avait toujours un Weasley dans la vie des Malfoy. D'abord, Lucius s'en était plaint, mais il avait trouvé en Percy Weasley, un jeune homme sensé et ambitieux qu'il s'attelait à former en vue de l'obtention d'un poste important au Ministère. Pourtant cette fois, c'était Draco qui se trouvait au Terrier pour les fêtes, restant exceptionnellement dormir le soir du Réveillon, tandis que ses parents étaient rentrés se coucher au Manoir après le repas partagé avec la famille de rouquins.

Les parents étaient partis se coucher aux alentours de vingt-deux heures et les enfants avaient promis d'aller dormir avant minuit. Il leur restait deux heures à tuer et, tous réunis dans la mezzanine du Terrier, ils étaient allongés sur un tas géant de coussins qu'ils avaient invoqués en transformant des objets ramassés dans la maison. Après quelques parties de bataille explosive et plusieurs jets de bouteille aux défis stupides, les Jumeaux avaient proposé un « je n'ai jamais ». Ginny, du haut de ses quinze ans, avait demandé de quel jeu il s'agissait. Fred et George se moquèrent d'elle mais daignèrent l'éclairer :

« C'est un jeu à boire. Chacun se sert un verre et l'un de nous, le plus jeune, lance une phrase du genre « je n'ai jamais eu un O en Potions »... » Fred s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et simultanément Ron, George et Bill avalèrent une gorgée de leur bièraubeurre. Ginny les regarda bizarrement et Fred conclut en les indiquant du doigt :

« Et ceux qui ont déjà effectué le contenu de la phrase doivent prendre une gorgée. » Ginny secoua la tête :

« Ce jeu est débile, je monte me coucher. » Ses frères se moquèrent d'elle mais la laissèrent s'en aller. Puis, George, glissa un regard malicieux vers Fred et annonça :

« Bon... Maintenant que bébé Ginny est au lit, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Ron à toi ! ». Ron haussa les épaules et réfléchit.

« Je n'ai jamais vomi après avoir trop bu. » Fred et George éclatèrent de rire et avalèrent d'un trait leur gorgée, bientôt suivis par Bill et Charlie qui levèrent les yeux au ciel. Percy desserra sa cravate mais ne but pas. Rien d'étonnant, Percy n'avait de toute façon jamais été ivre, c'était presque sûr. Draco se racla la gorge et annonça.

« Je n'ai jamais menti à votre mère. » Les frères Weasley éclatèrent de rire mais seuls Fred et George burent cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Molly Weasley avait un super pouvoir de devineresse aussi ne valait-il mieux pas tenter le diable. Fred posa son verre.

« Je n'ai jamais oublié de porter des sous-vêtements. » George grogna et avala encore une lampée de sa boisson sous le regard hilare de Draco et ses frères.

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Et c'était un pari avec Lee ! » Fred éclata de rire et le poussa de l'épaule : « A toi ! ». George plissa les yeux, prêt à se venger.

« Je n'ai jamais... Embrassé la même fille qu'un de mes frères. » Fred jura et but. Bill et Charlie le dardèrent d'un œil suspicieux et il dut se justifier :

« Okay, désolé Percy, c'était Pénélope mais c'était pour vérifier qu'elle tenait vraiment à toi. » Percy renifla, hautainement, et fit un geste vague de la main.

« Je le savais déjà, elle m'en avait parlé. » George se moqua de Fred qui s'était sacrifié pour rien. Percy les fit taire en commençant à parler.

« Je n'ai jamais trompée ma petite amie. » Simultanément, tous les frères Weasley sauf Charlie et Percy qui lançait le défi, burent. Draco les regarda alternativement avec étonnement. Bill marmonna « C'était le seul moyen pour m'en débarrasser. » Fred et George ricanèrent. « Elles n'arrivent jamais à nous différencier. On leur a rendu la monnaie de leur pièce. » Draco soupira. Il avait oublié cette idée farfelue des jumeaux de sortir avec des jumelles. Il s'agissait d'avantage d'une expérience d'adolescence que de réels attraits. Tous se tournèrent vers Ron « Alors Ronnie, on va peut être enfin avoir la fin de cette sordide histoire avec Lavender. » Ron bougonna et lança un vague « J'ai compris que ce n'était pas la bonne personne. » Ses frères mourraient d'en savoir plus mais n'insistèrent pas, déterminés à le piéger plus tard dans la soirée. Charlie observa les interactions en riant et se lança dans l'arène à son tour.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec deux personnes en même temps. » Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce et Bill lâcha un « enfoiré ! » accompagné d'un regard noir. Puis, il avala une gorgée. Charlie lui fila un coup de coude et lui précisa « on devrait instaurer la règle de boire le nombre de gorgées correspondant au nombre de fois dans la réalité. » Bill eut une grimace et lui demanda « Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je finisse torché ? » Les autres écoutaient avec attention ce qui se disait et personne ne vit Percy porter son verre à ses lèvres. Bill eut un regard vicieux avant de jouer à son tour.

« Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un homme. » Charlie s'amusa : « Ce n'est pas un secret ça. » Il but de bonne grâce mais se figea en voyant Percy, Ron et Draco s'hydrater à leur tour. Bill suivit son regard et émit un son choqué. « Sérieux les mecs ?! On est en majorité de gays. » Percy leva les yeux au ciel « Je ne suis pas gay. Je suis pansexuel. Je ne suis pas attiré par le physique, une personnalité me séduit avant tout. » Fred et George sifflèrent et commentèrent « Franchement, respect Perce. T'es peut être pas si coincé du cul que ça finalement... » Percy lâcha même un juron pour prouver qu'il n'était pas le sombre intello que tout le monde croyait. Fred et George ne le lâchèrent pas.

« Allez Cyflette, file nous des noms.

-Non. » fit Percy en observant ses ongles avec intérêt.

« Au moins un Perce et on promet de te foutre la paix pour les trois prochaines semaines. » Percy sembla hésiter et demanda :

« Vous êtes prêts à le jurer. » Fred et George échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils étaient presque effrayants parfois, songea Draco, comme s'ils partageaient une connexion télépathique.

« Tape là frérot ! » Percy grogna en topant dans leur main et révéla timidement :

« Oliver Wood... » Un cri simultané sortit de toutes les bouches et une flopée de questions fusèrent mais Percy les calma direct en leur jurant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Comme Draco ne voulait pas subir le même interrogatoire, il s'écria :

« Je n'ai jamais eu de panne. » La moitié de l'auditoire poussa un gémissement plaintif et tous sauf Charlie avalèrent une lampée. Étrangement, personne ne voulut donner d'explications et Ron fila un coup de pied à Draco pour se venger de ce traquenard alors qu'il savait parfaitement les soucis qu'il avait pu rencontrer avec Lavander. Vicieusement, il relança le jeu.

« Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Snape. » Draco émit un son outré mais but tout de même. Ron commençait à bien rigoler jusqu'à ce que Charlie et Bill n'imitent le blond. Ron accusa son aîné :

« Tu n'es même pas attiré par les hommes ! » Bill sourit et expliqua :

« C'était l'adolescence, je me cherchais. » Ron se tourna vers Charlie. Celui-ci mit ses mains devant lui :

« Hé ! Moi j'ai le droit, je suis gay. Et puis je fantasme toujours dessus, il a du charisme et un physique très original. » Ron émit un son écœuré mais n'insista pas. Percy les interrompit :

« Et si nous arrêtions de nous piéger les uns les autres. On pourrait juste lancer des idées générales, les surprises sont bien plus agréables que les évidences. » Fred n'était pas pour cette idée mais décida de jouer le jeu.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans le salon. » Tous les frères Weasley rirent de bon cœur à cette idée saugrenue et aucun ne but. Puis, après un petit temps, Ron et Draco levèrent leur verre. Des éclats de voix s'élevèrent mais ils refusèrent d'en dire plus. George continua sur cette lancée.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec maman dans la pièce d'à côté. » Percy, Charlie et Bill se resservirent un nouveau verre et les jumeaux parvinrent à leur faire cracher le morceau. Bill prôna qu'après tout, il était un homme marié. Percy avança que sa chambre était mitoyenne à celle des parents et Charlie révéla qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans un placard avec un camarade d'école dans le cellier. Le seul Weasley serpentard enchaîna, un peu grisé par la conversation.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait alors qu'il y avait d'autres gens dans la pièce. » Fred et George émirent des sons enthousiastes mais ne burent pas, saluant seulement la phrase de Percy à laquelle ils n'avaient même pas pensé. À la surprise de tous, Ron et Draco burent, les joues écarlates. Bill s'extasia :

« Rooooon ! » Celui-ci se justifia : « On a tous grandi à Poudlard je te rappelle ! » Draco s'empressa de confirmer. Observant leur malaise, Charlie précisa :

« Bon, on recommence... » George prit la relève et reformula la phrase de son jumeau.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec d'autres gens dans la même pièce en dehors de Poudlard. » Ron et Draco, mortifiés, burent à nouveau. Percy, qui s'était pris à ces friponneries, rebondit sur le sujet.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec des gens dans la pièce au Terrier. » le silence bourdonnait dans la pièce tandis que Ron et Draco échangeaient un regard vaincu. Ils prirent une nouvelle gorgée de whiskey pur feu. Charlie n'avait visiblement pas décidé de leur laisser du répit.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec maman dans la même pièce. » Ron et Draco devinrent blafards. Puis, après un regard d'encouragement mutuel, ils échangèrent leur verre et le finirent cul sec. Bill décida de les achever.

« Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de Ron ou de Draco. » Les frères Weasley cette fois-ci les regardèrent les deux avec un sourire entendu et attendirent. Draco leva son verre devant lui et, piteusement, murmura : « je n'ai plus rien à boire. » Fred saisit une bouteille, prêt à le resservir. Mais la main de Charlie l'interrompit, puis sa voix :

« Ron n'a pas avalée sa dernière gorgée. » En effet, yeux fermés, assis en tailleurs, Ron avait les joues un peu gonflées, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dégluti encore.

Draco le regarda, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Puis, se mettant à genoux, il avança vers son meilleur ami et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis sa main sur sa joue. Ron ouvrit la bouche et Draco avala la forte liqueur en même temps que la langue de son petit ami. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les huées des autres Weasley et quand ils se séparèrent, Bill frappa dans ses mains.

« Vingt-trois heures cinquante huit ! Tout le monde au lit ! Nous avons tous promis à maman ! » Les petits frères râlèrent bien un peu mais finalement, tout le monde se leva pour regagner sa chambre, sauf Ron et Draco.

Après quelques secondes d'inactivité, Ron se leva et prit la main de Draco. Mais contrairement à ce que le blond croyait, ils ne montèrent pas les marches menant au grenier, où se trouvait la chambre de Ron, mais les descendirent. Draco s'arrêta, surpris. Ron se retourna vers lui, revint à son niveau et passa sa main contre son cou, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans le jardin. »

 **Note de Fin :** Voilà, c'est finiiiiii. Un petit OS pour remettre le pied à l'étrier. En espérant que mes bêtises vous auront fait sourire.

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D


End file.
